The Power of One
by DaiquiriIce
Summary: Little Wolfie has now grown up and wonders what will happen if he steps in front of the Blood Mirror on his 16th birthday. Will he become as powerful as his brother Vladimir, who now is the leader of the vampire world? Future!fic, longer summary inside, set some years after season 4. Rating may change, I'm not sure.
1. Prologue

Full Summary: Vladimir Dracula has taken his rightful place as the Grand High Vampire and the vampire world is now in peace. Garside Grange is quiet, Wolfie being the only teenager of the family living there. The young werewolf is now going on sixteen, and starts thinking of what will happen if he looks in the Blood Mirror. Will he become something as great as his brother? Wolfie makes up his mind, and soon he finds out that his decision is going to turn the vampire world upside down. **Set some years after season 4 watch out for spoilers**

Disclaimer: For now I own nothing but monsieur Gaspar

**Prologue**

The Grand High Vampire was sitting on his throne, chin leaning against the palm of his hand, a pensative expression on his face. His leer was lost somewhere far away, as his teeth gritted together. The storm was howling outside the windows of his castle for the third day now, rain ticking against the glass. It was like the weather would have been reflecting his feelings.

"Is something wrong your Highness?" asked the tall man standing on his left side. Vlad sighed as he impatiently waved his hand. Fleance Gaspar. Why had Vlad ever chosen him? Well, the answer was all too obvious when he looked at Fleance's clear blue eyes, dark curls, and the uniform he was wearing, and thought about his appropriate behaviour and advices. Fleance was a good advisor and a loyal vampire, but he wasn't Bertrand. He could never replace Vlad's former tutor. Again, at that thought Vlad felt the pain torning his insides. The guilt for what he'd done, was unbearable. He curled his fingers around a tiny hourglass with silvery dust inside it, that hanged in a chain in his neck. That little part of Bertrand's ashes was the only thing left of his tutor along with Sethius' finger. It burned Vlad's fingers as he held it, but probably it was just his imagination.

"Can't you feel it?" Vlad asked, rising his gaze to the ceiling. Fleance stood in silence for so long, Vlad had to glance at him to make sure he still was present. The advisor looked slighty concerned.

"Yes I can. I've been sensing it since the messenger came", he whispered. Vlad nodded, sinking back in his thoughts. Something big was about to happen. It was like a heavy presence hanging in the air, creating a slightly disturbing atmosphere. The more he thought about it, the more convinced he was; something was coming.

"It would be better to call the captain here Fleance", Vlad said then. "Whatever it is, it's going to make a mess"


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to my darling beta xx This will be a short one**

**Chapter 1**

There were three portraits of the Chosen One at Garside Grange. One was hanging on the wall of the foyer, right opposite the main entrance. The other one was placed in the great dining room, on a place of honour. The third one was hidden in a secret place. Or Count Dracula thought it was in a place no one would ever find it. Wolfie had been careful not to mention that he knew where it was, nor those times he'd seen the Count just staring at it, mumbling something to himself. However he sometimes used that portrait so no one would disturb him. In that very moment he was staring at it, wondering if anyone could ever make such a gorgeous picture of him.

Vlad was perfect. He was tall, dark and his sapphire blue eyes glowed even in the painting. He looked like a leader with that noble expression on his flawless face. Fifteen-year-old Wolfie could stare at the portrait for hours, dreaming of being like him. He wasn't even a half of his half brother. Of course he had grown up, he was tall and fit, but that was all. He still looked like a kid. He was still just Wolfie.

With a deep sigh the boy turned around and exited the room, making sure the Count would never find out he had been there.

Garside Grange had been awfully quiet since Vlad had taken his place on the throne, as the Grand High Vampire. Erin had left with Malik, both were still missing. Ingrid had taken her place in the High Council, and Bertrand had been dust for years now. All Wolfie knew, was that the place he had once called home, wasn't the same without them. It was just the four of them now, him, the Count - who was away most of the time - Renfield and Zoltan. Not a very interesting group.

Wolfie walked through the empty corridors lightened by the cold light of the candelabrums. The shadows danced on the walls endlessly as Wolfie passed by. He stopped behind the door of the room that used to be Vlad's. He stood still for a few moments, gathering his courage, and pushed the door cautiously open. The room was like Vlad had left it. Empty. Zoltan was in there though, as Wolfie had imagined. He was always there.

"Hey Zoltan", Wolfie greeted, closing the door behind him. The hellhound turned his head towards the boy.

"Master Wolfie!" he said, seemingly amazed, and possibly also pleased for the visit. Wolfie had spent a lot of his time with the hellhound when he was younger, but with school and everything time had just passed by. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Wolfie stepped closer, looking a bit embarrassed. He sat on Vlad's old coffin, the only thing in the room that could be used as a chair, and layed his gaze for a while. He waved his feet restlessly, trying to start the talk.

"I've been wondering... there are some questions I hoped you could answer", he said then. Zoltan looked at him heeling his head slightly.

"Of course, I will do my best master Wolfie. Just how can I help you?" he asked. Wolfie's leer was still pointed to the floor, and it took him a few moments to gather himself. Zoltan said nothing, just waited in silence. Wolfie reminded him of the young Vladimir, maybe just a bit more insecure than him.

"I'm a werewolf, right?" Wolfie asked finally. Zoltan nodded. "Why do I turn into a dog and not a wolf? It makes no sense right?"

"I could say that's because you are only half a werewolf", the hellhound said.

"And that's the reason why I don't need blood?" Wolfie asked. Zoltan was quiet for a moment, hardly looking at him. Then he nodded slightly.

"Am I a Dracula Zoltan?" asked the boy then. He knew he was, Ingrid had tried to use his tears when she needed the tears of a Dracula, but only said by Zoltan it would count. Wolfie trusted him.

"Well master Wolfie, you are not a Dracula in blood, but you certainly are one in bond", the hellhound started. "You've been taken under their roof, and brought up as one of them. You have Count Dracula's total approval. Yes, you are a Dracula."

Wolfie said nothing for a while, just thought about his next move. There was one thing he wanted to know more than anything else, but the subject was quite delicate and he didn't want to obtrude. But this was about _him_, and Wolfie wanted to know who he was, _what _he was. So after a moment he took a deep breath and rose his gaze to meet Zoltan's.

"I'll be sixteen in a week. What happens if I look in the Blood Mirror on my 16th birthday?"

Zoltan's reaction was unexpected. The hellhound froze completely. Wolfie looked at him for a while, but when he didn't seem to be going to give a proper answer, he reclined a little closer.

"Zoltan?", he asked. "What happens when I look in the Blood Mirror?"

Re-asking the question seemingly made the hellhound awake for he shook his head.

"I don't know master Wolfie. Nothing I guess. Just promise me you won't try", he said. Wolfie looked at him carefully. For some reason, he felt like Zoltan was lying. But why would he ever lie to Wolfie? They were friends.

Once more Wolfie felt like he was left out of everything. He'd never been in a major role in all Vlad's adventures, he'd never contributed into saving anyone. He'd always been a kid, a _puppy_, sometimes bullied by Renfield, sometimes used by Ingrid. Never anyone had asked him how he felt about something, not even when he'd been right all along. He was a Dracula, yes, but he was a _bastard_,a mix between two predators. Lost in his own dream of becoming something great.

"Master Wolfie, are you okay?" Zoltan's voice awoke him from his thoughts. The hellhound looked at him worriedly, but Wolfie nodded and smiled. "Promise me you'll stay away from the Mirror".

Wolfie stared at him for a moment, then he nodded slowly.

"I promise. Sorry for bothering you and thank you for your answers", he said, getting up. He opened the door and smiled once more to the hellhound before sneaking back in the corridor. He leaned against the wall for a while, trying to collect his thoughts.

The talk with Zoltan had cleared at least one thing: Wolfie was tired of being lied to. He would look in the Mirror.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm terribly sorry for the delay! I tried to get this ready earlier but as you can see I failed miserably... I'll try to post on a regular basis but there are slightly too many variables. Well, here it is now. **

**Chapter 2**

A thin curtain of steam that came from the bathroom hung in the warm air. It had crusted the bedroom's mirror, so that Wolfie had to wipe its surface with his palm. A pair of tired green eyes gazed at him from a pale face that was as normal as possible. Childish features, chubby cheeks, wet, dark hair. Nothing impressive.

Wolfie stared at his topless reflection and reached for the towel he had thrown on the table. He turned the radio next to it louder, as the verse started. He'd barely noticed the music in the background during the shower.

"_End of passion-play, crumbling away, I'm your source of self-destruction_", he sang along ruffling his hair to make them messy. He dressed up in a white dress shirt and pulled a dark grey sweater on it, stopping to fix the tie. When he was ready, he took a moment to look in the mirror again, wondering what would happen on _that day. _

"_Master, master, where's the dream that I've been after?_" Wolfie sang to his reflection, now so quietly that his voice couldn't be heard over the music. He waited for the song to end before sighing deeply and switching off the radio. He gave himself one last glance and headed downstairs.

* * *

For the past few days Wolfie had spent some time after school wondering whether he would have the courage to go to the Mirror room or not. He wanted to, there was an invisible string pulling him towards it, but he was scared that someone might see him. That would ruin everything and Wolfie wanted to avoid trouble. That day, however, he had made up his mind and he was finally standing in front of the Blood Mirror. The last time he had been in the room was when Vlad had disappeared and then showed up with the real powers of the Chosen One. That day Wolfie had seen a little black dog in the Mirror. What he saw now was no different.

A sigh escaped his lips as he stared at his reflection. Ridiculous. He could have been a wolf, but no, he had to be dog. And not even a big dog. Some kind of a duster for bat's sake!

A sudden shout upstairs made Wolfie startle. He gave one last glance at the dog in the Mirror and hurried away, closing the door behind him. He couldn't risk to be caught in there, or his could kiss his plan good-bye.

"Renfield! RENFIELD! Is there anybody in this building?" Count Dracula's voice greeted Wolfie as the young cross-breed rushed in the great foyer.

"Uncle Count!" he shrieked stopping a few feet away from him, grin reaching from ear to ear. Count Dracula turned around and looked at him like he almost always did; indifferent. Wolfie wasn't his son, after all. He always acted like he didn't care, but Wolfie knew that deep inside Count Dracula cared for him.

"Wolfie, where on Earth is Renfield?" the Count asked in an irritated tone. Wolfie shrugged. He hadn't seen the man in such a long time he had started to think that he was alone in the building.

"Haven't seen him today. Neither yesterday", he said, pushing the question aside to ask a few himself. "Why are you here, uncle Count? Has something happened? Is Vlad okay? How is he doing? And what about Rajani? How are they?"

Count Dracula silenced him by waving his hand impatiently. "Everything has its time, Wolfie", he just said, still looking for his servant who apparently was either hiding, or just lost. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"What about Ingrid, uncle Count?" Wolfie asked. The question seemed to irritate the Count a lot, but he simply pointed somewhere behind Wolfie's back.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" he muttered and then he was gone. Wolfie frowned and turned around to meet Ingrid's icy blue eyes looking right at him, perfect red lips curved into a beautiful grin. She was leaning against the handrail of the stairs, arms crossed across her chest. As always, she was wearing black, skinny clothes that accentuated her flawless body. Wolfie hadn't known her before she had turned sixteen and sometimes he wondered if she had been very different before that. The Ingrid Wolfie knew was a perfect Queen of Darkness, as beautiful as Vlad was handsome. Maybe the reflection had made her change her looks. Maybe it would do something to Wolfie too - if there even was a reflection waiting for him in the Mirror.

"Ingrid!" Wolfie called out and ran across the hall with his arms wide open. Ingrid didn't move even though she had plenty of time to flash somewhere far away, and allowed Wolfie to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a strong hug.

"Hey, don't struggle me!" she snarled, but didn't push him away. Wolfie had never known why, but Ingrid tolerated him, even if he was a clingy little brother. Wolfie's grip tightened for a second, then he let go and took a few steps away, hanging his head.

"I'm sorry. I've just missed you. It's lonely in here", he mumbled. Ingrid didn't show any emotions, as she wiped her clothes quickly. However, from the corner of his eye Wolfie could catch a slight smile on her lips.

"Don't you have any friends?" she asked chilly, but Wolfie knew she wasn't so indifferent. He shrugged, so she just rolled her eyes teahtratically and said: "I need my room".

"Wait Ingrid", Wolfie called. "For how long are you going to stay?"

"We'll leave tomorrow before dawn", she said and in a flash she was gone.

* * *

Apparently Renfield hadn't disappeared completely, since the dining room was prepared and dinner was served. Usually Wolfie cooked himself, to avoid maggots and guts. This time he wasn't so lucky.

They were all sitting around the long table, Count Dracula and Ingrid at the ends and Wolfie somewhere in the middle. The silence was suppressing, and Wolfie could stand it only because it felt polite. Eventually he had to break it, for he was too curious to stay quiet.

"Uncle Count", he carefully said, to catch his attention. "How is Vlad? How are things going?"

Count Dracula said nothing for a long time. He ate and poured a glass of blood down his throat before speaking. Wolfie waited in silence, eyes never leaving his face.

"Things seem to be going well", he said. "Vlad is doing great. Something just feels a bit out of place but I'm sure he will manage". Ingrid uttered a laugh on the other side of the table getting a frustrated glance from her father.

"How about him and Rajani?" Wolfie wanted to know. It had been long since Vlad's blood-binding, but he had met his bride only once, after the ceremony, and so quickly he hadn't had any impression of her. All he knew was that Vlad had chosen her himself, that no one had influenced on the choice in any way. And that there were no feelings involved in this bound. Just a political affair as Vlad had called it.

"They're fine", Count said and focused on the blood. Renfield stood next to him ready to pour more in his glass as if he had nothing better to do. To be honest, he hadn't. Ingrid uttered a new laugh and this time Count Dracula didn't just limit to scowl.

"Ingrid, please, would you shut up?" he asked chilly.

"Actually no, I won't, since you are telling nothing but lies", Ingrid objected, which made her father hiss angrily.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You know it damn well dad. Don't tell tales. Vlad's close to a burn-out, he had no idea what to do and he and Rajani hardly see each other", Ingrid told coldly. Wolfie frowned and leaned closer to her which, of course, was useless.

"What do you mean?" he asked at the same time Count Dracula asked: "How do you know that?" Ingrid sighed dramatically and sank into silence for the time she emptied her glass.

"Unlike you, I talk to those who are close to Vlad", she said.

"Like who?" Count asked irritated.

"Like his advisor. Fleance doesn't just look like Bertrand, you know? He talks", she said.

"And probably betrays too", Count Dracula snarled.

"Technically Bertrand never betrayed Vlad...", Wolfie tried to interfere, but no one listened to him. It took under a second for the two of them to start a war and the dinner was completely forgotten as they shouted accusations (among the other things) to each other. Wolfie listened for a short while, but eventually he got bored. A nice surprise had turned into a disaster and he wasn't even amazed. It would have been odd if Ingrid and Count Dracula could stand each other for more than an hour without starting a fight. Wolfie was just tired of it. No one cared to know how he was, what was going on at school. No one remembered that the next day was going to be his birthday. With a sigh he nodded to Renfield, got up and escaped the battle field.

* * *

Wolfie was getting ready for bed when he felt abreeze caressing the back of his neck. He turned around to face Ingrid who was now leaning against the door of his room, looking at him contemplatively.

"Oh, it was you. Sorry I'm not used to that anymore", Wolfie said, voice lacking interest. He turned back to search his t-shirt and allowed Ingrid to stay in silence. Simultaneously he wanted to know why she had come, and didn't want to have anything do with it. He was confused. Why were they even here? He was lucky they were leaving within a few hours, otherwise his plan would have been ruined.

"Sorry for that. Dad's still the same as always", Ingrid broke the silence, forcing her half brother to turn around again, impatiently.

"To that I am still used", he said. "I just wished you would even try to behave when you are together." Ingrid nodded slightly and sank into silence again, just for a little while though, so that Wolfie hadn't time to turn around.

"Tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday", she said quietly. As the words dropped from her lips, Wolfie's gaze dashed to meet her eyes and his eyebrows arched into a light, suspicious frown.

"How do _you _know that?" he asked, amazed, not realizing how impolite the choice of words was. Ingrid laughed dryly.

"Why does everyone always think I care only about myself?" she wondered out loud and Wolfie knew the question wasn't meant to be answered. He didn't think Ingrid thought only about herself, he'd seen so many times she wasn't like that. He was simply stunned that someone remembered. That it was _Ingrid _who did. "I'm not as horrible as you think I am".

"I don't think you are..." Wolfie started but he was silenced by an impatient wave of hand. Ingrid pulled from a pocket of her coat a small box wrapped in silver paper, tied with a golden bow. She handed it towards him.

"I'm needed elsewhere so I won't be here tomorrow. Open it when I'm gone, please. I know how it feels when no one remembers. That's why I brought you this", Ingrid said. For a brief moment Wolfie just stared. He had _never _received a birthday present. When Ingrid cleared her throat, Wolfie awoke and walked closer to take the present. His fingers brushed hers and he was once again surprised by how cold they were.

"Thank you, Ingrid. I… I don't know what to say", Wolfie murmured. He closed the cab between them and hugged her with one hand this time. He felt Ingrid's hands wrap lightly around him for a brief moment after which she was clearing her throat again.

"Okay, enough with this fluffiness", she said pushing Wolfie away gently. "Just have a happy birthday, okay? Go out with your friends or whatever and don't think too much. And promise me that whatever you're planning to do, you're gonna break all the rules and cause dad as much trouble as possible when he gets back?" Wolfie smiled absentmindedly.

"Yeah. Thank you, Ingrid", he said. Ingrid gave him one last glance, wished him a good night and then zoomed off, leaving the young boy alone in the room. Wolfie stared at the point where she had been standing, and then slowly reached his bed to sit on it. Somehow it felt like Ingrid knew what he had in mind. Wolfie couldn't tell whether it was a good or a bad thing, but he knew for sure that she wasn't going to stop him.

**A/N Wolfie and Ingrid's relationship was maddeningly hard to describe. Hope I didn't mess up...  
The song Wolfie is singing in the beginning is _The Master of Puppets_ by Metallica**


	4. Chapter 3

**Apparently updating once a month is the best I can do. I'm sorry that it takes so long, but there are hundreds of things more important right now...  
However, in this chapter we are going to have a little more action, hope you'll enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Wolfie sat on his bed, staring at the opposite wall, waiting. The clock on his bedside table was slowly ticking, telling him that dawn was close. Tick tock, tick tock, Wolfie counted seconds, minutes... until he silently got up and walked to the window. He pulled aside the curtains and saw a glimpse of orange in the sky, just above the treetops. Ingrid and Count Dracula were gone.

Slowly, Wolfie reached the door and sneaked into the corridor. For a second he stopped to listen carefully. The whole building was now silent. He was alone. Wolfie swallowed hard and tiptoed to the staircase, knowing that he couldn't back down. During the whole trip down to the Mirror room, his heart was bounding against his ribs so fast he feared it would give him away. He watched his every step until he finally reached the Mirror room. For a moment he hesitated with his hand on the door, but eventually he took a deep breath and stepped in.

The room was enlightened by the dancing flames of the candelabrums that casted shadows on the rocky walls. The Mirror was standing in its place, like any mirror would. It didn't seem like a piece of furniture that changed lives. Wolfie closed the door behind him and approached the Mirror. He didn't stop to gather his courage, but he did close his eyes while taking the last steps. When he knew he was standing right in front of the Blood Mirror, he swallowed once more and slowly opened his eyes. When he did so, he had to slam a hand on his mouth to hold back a scream. What he saw in the Mirror was no longer a dog. It was a wolf. A bear-sized, pitch-black wolf that was staring at him with its bright amber eyes.

Slowly, eyes fixed on that majestic creature, Wolfie took his hand off his mouth and reached towards the Mirror with his fingers. He was stunned by the gorgeousness of his reflection. The wolf stood still and looked at him carefully. Wolfie's fingertips were almost touching the surface of the Blood Mirror when suddenly the wolf uttered a warning growl. Wolfie pulled his hand quickly back and his gaze hurtled to the door. But there was no one there, it was only Wolfie and his reflection. As the young cross-breed turned his gaze back to the Mirror, his eyes widened. The wolf had taken a few steps back, gathered its weight to its back legs and was seemingly prepared to jump. Suddenly, Wolfie was petrified. His every cell was paralyzed and he was completely unable to do anything but stare at the reflection.

When Wolfie finally got control over his body, the wolf let out a deep growl and jumped towards him. The young cross-breed managed to take a step backwards, but it was too late for him to run. The wolf's paws broke through the Mirror and suddenly the gigantic creature was in the room. Wolfie tried to stumble away, knowing it was useless as the wolf stretched it's claws towards him. And as they sank in his chest, Wolfie lost his balance and felt his back hit the floor. He let out a smothered scream as a wave of pain shook his body for a split second. Then, suddenly, it was all gone.

Wolfie blinked his eyes and stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily. There was a burning sensation inside him as he carefully crawled back to his feet and looked down at his chest. There were neither wounds nor blood on him. The wolf hadn't harmed him, it had gone inside him, turned part of him. Wolfie took a few trembling steps towards the Mirror to see his reflection. Oddly enough, the wolf was gone and all he saw was himself. Although this 'himself' was very different from what Wolfie actually was. It had nothing to do with what he was now.

The man looking back at him was tall and muscular. He looked more mature than Wolfie did, in fact a perfect young adult. His dark hair was standing up in spikes and the look in his green eyes was amused. As Wolfie looked at his new reflection, wondering if that was now what he looked like, it crossed the arms on its chest and smiled. Wolfie felt the colour escape from his face. The reflection shook its head and its grin widened.

"Oh Wolfie-boy, did you forget about me?" it asked with a voice so cold that Wolfie shivered. The young man stepped back and the reflection followed him, step by step, until suddenly it was on the wrong side of the Mirror's surface. Wolfie could only stare as the reflection bursted into a cold, dead laugh. "I'm so disappointed Wolfie!", it continued. "I thought you knew you'd have _two _reflections. I know it doesn't compare to the Chosen One's thousand ones, but let's see what we can do with you, shall we?"

Wolfie felt a cold breeze caress his face as the reflection closed the gap between them and raised his hand to touch Wolfie's cheek. Its cold smile and the flash of fangs was the last thing Wolfie saw before the cold embraced him and all went black.

* * *

"Vladdy I'm back!" the voice of his father awoke Vlad from his thoughts. No matter Vlad was now the leader of the vampire world, his father still referred to him with the same pet name. The Grand High vampire glanced down at his father with a non-caring expression on his face. Count Dracula stood at the bottom of the short stairs, leading up to the podium of Vlad's throne.

"Oh. Right. Hooray", he mumbled. Fleance clearing his throat made him straighten himself and glance at the advisor. Fleance nodded almost imperceptibly without looking directly at Vlad. The Grand High vampire turned back to face his father. "How were things back at Garside Grange? Was everything okay?" He could see from the Count's face that the older vampire didn't appreciate the question.

"Fine. Everything was just fine", Count Dracula answered. Vlad stared at him with a piercing leer.

"Nothing out of place?" he asked. "Nothing at all? You didn't notice strangeness of any kind?" Count Dracula shook his head impatiently.

"No, Vladimir. Like I said, everything was just fine."

"How about Wolfie and Renfield? How were they?" Vlad tried in vain, nervously fingering the hourglass. His father didn't seem to be willing to discuss the matter.

"They were perfectly fine. I can't see the reason for you to be so worried", Count Dracula said on an irritated tone. Vlad sighed deeply.

"Understood. Thank you dad. You can go", he said showing his father the door. A discontent expression shaded Count Dracula's face, but he zoomed off after bowing his head respectfully. Vlad collapsed back against the back of the throne. "Well, that was somewhat unhelpful", he muttered. Fleance shifted and corrected his perfect posture.

"I think he really didn't notice anything, your Highness", the advisor said, staring right in front of him.

"He hardly goes to Garside Grange anymore. He may not be the most trustworthy source, if I may say so." Vlad massaged his temples and closed his eyes tiredly.

"You might be right, Fleance", he admitted. "Maybe I should pay a visit myself." Fleance gave him an unconvinced look which Vlad was unable to see from behind his eyelids.

"That may not be the safest possibility, your Highness", Fleance carefully stated, as if considering his every word. "Maybe... if you can send someone to see if everything is fine down there. To talk to someone. Just to be sure." Vlad opened his eyes and got up. Fleance's gaze followed the Grand High vampire as he descended the stairs.

"I need some rest, Fleance. Let's talk about this later", Vlad mumbled tiredly. "Take care for a second, will you?" With that he disappeared, leaving the advisor alone in the throne room looking at the precise spot he had been standing just a second earlier.

* * *

The room was dark when Wolfie finally came back to his senses. The candles had died out and the closed door didn't let in even the tiniest beam of light. The humidity of the floor had stuck to his shirt and he had a terrible headache. Carefully, Wolfie got up and pulled the wet shirt over his head. Without even glancing at the Blood Mirror he reached the door and pushed it open, sneaking back to the enlightened corridor. The door closed behind him and the young man allowed himself to take a deep breath. He stood there for a second, trying understand what had changed. He didn't feel any difference, the burning in his stomach was gone and everything was just like before.

Wolfie stood there trying to figure out what had happened to him, when the sound of a door closing somewhere near caught his attention. He had to get away, back to his room. He had to process this in tranquillity, which was impossible when he feared someone would notice him at any moment. The fear, of course, was illogical since the only person that could possibly see him was Renfield, and the butler was unable to connect a dog to its tail. However, Wolfie ran back to the foyer, up the stairs and through the corridors, stormed into his room and locked himself in. He was leaning against the door when he understood that he wasn't panting. Wolfie slammed a hand on his chest and felt his steady, slow heartbeat. Too calm and too slow heartbeat. His heart _was _beating, yes, but was almost as if it skipped every other beat.

Wolfie glanced at the mirror hanging on the other side of the room, and hurried in front of it to see if he still had a reflection. As the matter of fact he did, but it was slightly transparent and definitely not what he had seen before he left for the Mirror Room. Wolfie's jaw dropped as he stared at his shirtless self.

The young man staring back was exactly the same that had been the last one to exit the Blood Mirror. Broat-shouldered, muscular yet graceful. The roundness of his face was gone and the adultlike features along with that dark, spiky hair made him look somewhat rebel. The young cross-breed reclined closer and opened his mouth, flashing his sharp fangs and hissing quietly.

Wolfie straightened himself and stared at the mirror. How was he ever going to pretend he handn't looked in the Mirror? He had a six-pack, for bats sake! Wolfie took a couple of confused steps backwards and collapsed on his bed. His gaze travelled to Ingrid's present he had left on the sheet. Wolfie stretched his hand and grabbed it. He untied the bow and ripped off the paper, unveiling a small, black box. Carefully, he opened it and what he saw, took his breath away for the thousandth time that day: it was a silver clock, stringed in a silver chain which was so delicate that looked liquid. It was beautiful, but Wolfie saw immediately that there was something wrong with this clock. The hands were moving backwards. He had no idea what it meant, but he didn't have the strength or the will to wonder it right now, so he just pulled the chain over his head and let the clock settle against his bare skin.

Wolfie was watching how little lights danced on the silver chain and the clock's glass when he realised the room was bathing in sunlight. The curtains were open, allowing the sun to cast its rays directly into Wolfie's room. And the young cross-breed was sitting on his bed, embraced by the light. The light his half-brother, Vladimir Dracula, the Chosen One, hadn't been able to see since his sixteenth birthday. Wolfie stood on his feet and walked to the window, pushed it open and inhaled the fresh morning air, enjoying the warmth of the sun kissing his chest. For a moment he forgot everything and focused on the calm sensation inside him. The moment of tranquillity was soon forgotten as Wolfie came aware of a new growing sensation. He opened his eyes and looked down in the yard, feeling his mouth getting dry and throat husky. The strangeness of the feeling was soon erased by the knowledge of what that feeling was. When Wolfie understood what it meant, an uncomfortable wave of sudden fear washed over him.

He was thirsty.


End file.
